<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[HP][SBSS]画像情缘（20170211） by gwjkl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896499">[HP][SBSS]画像情缘（20170211）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwjkl/pseuds/gwjkl'>gwjkl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HP - Black&amp;Severus SB/SS/SB 犬蝠犬 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwjkl/pseuds/gwjkl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这两个人的画像被放在了一起。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>SBSS, Sirius Black/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HP - Black&amp;Severus SB/SS/SB 犬蝠犬 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[HP][SBSS]画像情缘（20170211）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>1.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>哈利在清点金库的时候，发现了一个深红色的扁平的绒布包裹。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>而里面是小天狼星·布莱克的画像。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>哈利捧着画像，强忍着没在古灵阁的妖精面前哭出来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>2.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“好啦，好啦，哈利。”画像中身着礼服的小天狼星温柔地劝着自己的教子，“不要哭了，至少我还留下一副画像，不是吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>哈利很响地吸了声鼻子。他生命中这些重要的人，爸爸，妈妈，小天狼星，只留下了相片；他一直想要他们的画像，即使他清楚这些人再也不会进入他的生活，但画像多少是个慰藉。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>小天狼星的这幅画像是他逃家时带走的，他其他的画像都被他妈妈毁掉了，而在小天狼星自己毁掉这副画像之前，詹姆偷偷把它藏进了波特家的金库。小天狼星告诉哈利，他父母的画像则随着房子被毁时一同失效了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>3.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>哈利非常想二十四小时陪伴小天狼星，但这肯定不现实，他还要进行傲罗训练。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>所以哈利做了一个错误的决定：把小天狼星的画像留在格里莫广场12号。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>4.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“哦，哈利，你终于回来了，我们快离开这里吧。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>哈利一踏进门就听到了小天狼星的声音。小天狼星占据了原本布莱克夫人的画像，布莱克夫人正在画框边缘哭泣，而小天狼星脸色苍白，看上去十分疲倦。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我告诉了她雷古拉斯的事情。”小天狼星穿过一个个画像，墙上所有的画像都对他怒目而视，“她大声咒骂，说我骗她，直到我那出名的曾祖父出现，向她证明我说的都是真的。”小天狼星叹了口气，“我应该感谢赫敏把他的画像挂了回来。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>看来菲尼亚斯·布莱克在布莱克家族中非常有影响力……哈利抱着小天狼星的画像离开了格里莫广场12号。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>5.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>所以现在，哈利抱着小天狼星的画像在霍格沃茨校长室，毕竟这里是他所知的第二个有许多画像的地方，小天狼星也很想见一见邓布利多，问一些问题。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>例如，如果哈利真的死了怎么办。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“只有你这个蠢脑子会觉得波特真的会死。”斯内普在画像内穿着他总穿的那一身黑色巫师袍，皱着眉盯着小天狼星，“我以为你作为救世主的教父，至少会对救世主的狗屎运多点信心。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“哈利那才不是狗屎运！他已经够倒霉的了！”小天狼星从自己的椅子上跳起来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>邓布利多在一旁摇头，哈利捂住了眼睛。他确实很倒霉，忘记了斯内普教授的画像也挂在这里。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“安静，先生们！”麦格大声说，“如果你们坚持像你们三年级时继续争吵不休，那我只好将你们请出校长室了。而且你们应该庆幸，现在我不能给你们留堂惩罚。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>哈利憋住笑容，斯内普的视线刀一样切过来，“波特。”他嘶嘶地说，“我在高级魔药教室内的一个暗格里留了一副小画像。把它找出来。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>6.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>哈利把这两个人的小画像单独摆在客厅里，自己逃到一间没有任何挂画的卧室，同时嘱咐克利切一定要绕开客厅。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>他可怜巴巴地摊开信纸，把这件事情告诉了罗恩和赫敏，并且立誓冬天过后就开始重建戈德里克山谷的房子。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>7.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>第二天哈利踏入客厅，惊恐地发现小天狼星和斯内普教授呆在同一个画像里。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“早上好，小天狼星，还有……呃……斯内普教授。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>斯内普扬了扬鼻子，表示听到了。哈利只好硬着头皮继续问，“小天狼星，你为什么不在你的画像里……？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“哦，我们昨天在那里决斗来着。”小天狼星揉揉鼻子，“哈利……能麻烦你找个人来修一下我的画像吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>斯内普在旁边发出一声响亮的嗤笑，“这是你当年划伤胖妇人画像的报复。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>小天狼星举起魔杖扑了过去。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>8.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>哈利以最快速度修复好了画像，但似乎这两个人更喜欢呆在同一个画框底下，最开始只是打架，之后变成吵架，再然后开始追忆往昔和细数八卦，例如克拉布和高尔（哈利认识的那两个斯莱特林的父亲们）到底有多蠢，卢修斯·马尔福跟斯内普关系到底有多好，詹姆·波特活到今天会像普通英国人一样脱发吗（“你以为我研制的魔药都是白水吗？”“只要不是你的洗发水，我相信它们都会有作用。”），为什么伏地魔不喜欢鼻子，哈利和金妮结婚后的孩子们都会叫什么名字……等等诸如此类的问题。每当路过客厅，哈利必须强迫自己忘记大多数他听到的内容。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>而他后来发现，他的教父和斯内普教授如果放下仇恨，其实有很多共同话题，毕竟他们成长在同一个时代，同样被战争改变了人生。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>9.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你修好了戈德里克山谷的房子？这太棒了！哈利！”小天狼星扑到画框边缘，看起来很想给哈利一个拥抱。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“其实我在旁边另外建了一栋。”哈利弯下腰，跟小天狼星视线平齐，“毕竟原先的房子……已经变成了一个纪念战争中的牺牲者的地方。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>小天狼星勉强地笑了一下，“我还记得自己是怎么把你从废墟里刨出来的……海格把你带走后，我就一心只想找虫尾巴报仇。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>斯内普在旁边，他急促地吸了口气，走到了哈利面前。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我很抱歉，波特。”他说，“如果我不把预言告诉伏地魔——”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>哈利惊愕地眨了眨眼睛，他可从来没想到过这个，“教、教授，”他结结巴巴，“可你已经……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“已经用生命偿还了。”小天狼星简单扼要，“行了，斯内普，放下你无用的愧疚吧。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>斯内普久违地举起了魔杖，哈利在画框外看他们打成一团，发现自己无力阻止，就心安理得地看起了决斗。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>10.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>金妮搬入戈德里克山谷的时候，看到书房里挂在一起的两幅肖像，十分惊讶。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我记得布莱克家族金库里有一个金项链，妖精打造的，会很衬你的红发。”小天狼星很高兴地对金妮说，“我会让哈利找给你。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“布莱克！”斯内普忍无可忍，“这是你教子的未婚妻！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>小天狼星茫然地眨了眨眼睛，“对啊？这难道不是我作为长辈应该做的吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>金妮看到斯内普的袍子掀起了黑色的风，消失了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“他害羞了。”金妮肯定地对小天狼星说，“我没想到斯内普教授也会吃醋。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>小天狼星这次是真的在画像里笑成一团。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>11.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>婚礼那天，画像有幸作为嘉宾出席，摆在婚宴的桌子上，两个人在画像里喝得伶仃大醉。当哈利的第一个孩子出生的时候，小天狼星从斯内普那里赢了一堆他画在画像里的珍贵药材，因为这个孩子叫詹姆·小天狼星·波特。但是第二个孩子出生时，斯内普把这些药材全都赢了回去，小天狼星赌这个孩子是个女孩，结果不是。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>当斯内普知道哈利的第二个儿子叫阿不思·西弗勒斯·波特后，他沉默了很久，从此天天到婴儿房的风景画里看小阿不思。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>而当哈利和金妮的第三个孩子出生后，斯内普干脆搬到了婴儿房的风景画内，毕竟这个孩子叫莉莉。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>12.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>所以当哈利发现他找不到斯内普教授，也找不到小天狼星时，还是挺意外的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>第二天，他发现一副画里的一把扶手椅散架了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>13.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你们……在一起多久了？”哈利小心翼翼地问，他很担心自己是否能承受住真相的重量。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>发现了两个爷爷在画像里打啵的莉莉笑得特别开心。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>14.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>后来阿不思去了斯莱特林，斯内普把另外两个波特崽子拎着耳朵训了一遍，也把小天狼星训了一遍，大意是不要将斯莱特林污名化。他还没事跑回到霍格沃茨，对阿不思进行心理辅导。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>哈利看了眼小天狼星，想起了五年级时的大脑封闭术，有点委屈。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>15.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>再后来德拉科·马尔福带着斯科皮·马尔福来拜访波特家，看到斯内普的画像险些惊掉眼睛。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>斯科皮倒是恨不得给自己一个永久粘贴咒，让自己粘在画像之间。他问了好多稀奇古怪的问题，听得德拉科倒吸冷气——要是这两个人任何一个还活着，他们都坚决不会回答任何一个问题，斯内普可能会施恶咒，小天狼星则会变成大狗恐吓。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>幸好画像倒都慈祥，一一解答了斯科皮的问题，也印证了德拉科对于战争中一些细节的猜想。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>不过德拉科没有对小天狼星这个舅舅说什么，但之后有一天，他特意拜访，说纳西莎想见小天狼星。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>16.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>从马尔福宅回来后的小天狼星没有再跟哈利提过这件事，他跟纳西莎聊了什么，说了什么，以后还是否会见面，他都没有提。他只是给斯内普带回来了一束马尔福家风景画里的玫瑰。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>17.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>有一天哈利半夜起来去洗手间，他路过开着门的书房，在黑暗中，听到小天狼星说，“虽然我生前绝不会承认这个，但现在……我很高兴认识你，西弗勒斯。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我也很高兴认识你，小天狼星。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>哈利呆立在书房外。七月的夏风卷起他乱糟糟的黑发，一晃二十七年奔涌而过。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>FIN</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>